


The Evil Within Headcanons

by Procrasking



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Writes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrasking/pseuds/Procrasking
Summary: Headcanons for The Evil Within posted originally on @procrasking on tumblr (yes, I am the author, hi, thanks for reading, I love you <3)
Kudos: 3





	The Evil Within Headcanons

-When he finds out that he’s going to be a father, he doesn’t know how to feel  
-It’s not that he hates kids, though he does find them quite annoying especially if they distract him from his work, it’s more because his father wasn’t all that good  
-He doesn’t want to be like his father, but he has years of emotional repression to work through  
-Of course being with you helps him with that, it just takes a long time   
-When he sees his child, he has a little flash of shock in his eyes  
-He spent so long trying to recreate her so that he could see her again, and now his child looks so much like her that it borders on painful  
-Sometimes he gets upset that they’re not truly Laura, but other times he’s overjoyed to find her in someone he has so close to him  
-Ruvik isn’t really one to show emotions, it’s just not in his nature, but he will subtly be softer on his child  
-May also give them clothes that remind him of Laura, even if they say they don’t like it. Could quite possibly get mad that they don’t like it, so you’d have to remind him that they’re two very different people  
-Sometimes he really struggles to understand that they’re not Laura  
-They just look so much like her, and even if they don’t act like her he still slips up with their names

** If they’re not his child **

-When he notices them, he does a double take  
-He’s shaken up and rushes to get home. Doesn’t talk to you, just goes to his study to work. Leave him for a bit otherwise he’ll get grumpy and yell  
-Seeing them brought up so many memories that he thought he tucked away never to remember again  
-Though, chances are he will never see that person again  
-Once he realises that, he’s a little conflicted  
-You may have to convince him not to actively seek them out  
-If he does see them again, he may get a little angry at the universe for taunting him so cruelly, but he won’t act on it


End file.
